A mass spectrometer is an analytical instrument for determining the molecular weight of chemical compounds by separating molecular ions in accordance with their mass-to-charge ration (m/z). The mass spectrometer includes an ionization source, an ion mass filter/analyzer and an ion detector.
A sample to be ionized is introduced to the ionization source which generates ions by inducing either the loss or gain of a charge. This can be accomplished, for example, by electron ionization, fast atom bombardment, laser description and electrospray. The mass filter/analyzer separates the ions according to their mass-to-charge ration m/z. The ion is delivered to the detector which produces a signal. The detector signal is then transferred to a computer, which stores and processes the information.
The mass spectrometer includes electrical control circuitry and an imbedded CPU controller. The controller is connected to a local control interface (LCI) located on the outside of the mass spectrometer housing. The LCI includes push buttons and a display screen. This enables the user to input information into the mass spectrometer and to perform essential control functions. These functions include: checking the status of the instrument changing set points, starting of a method or sequence and the running of the system diagnostics. The mass spectrometer is connected to a personal computer or to a remote computer system by a local area network (LAN) for method development and data analysis. The LCI does not have the capacity for complete operation of the mass spectrometer. The display screen is small and difficult to use. The limited number of buttons and computing capacity makes it impossible for full control of the MS, including the keying in of a password. The capacity of the local control panel does not match the capacity of the imbedded controller. The LCI cannot display spectral information such as a histogram of collected peaks. The LCI cannot be used for post-processing of completed runs and sequences.
These and other difficulties with current LCI's for mass spectrometers have been obviated by the present invention.
What is needed, is a mass spectrometer that has a more flexible and versatile interface system. There is also a need for an interface system that is not necessarily limited in control capacity and which can be locked and unlocked. A still further need is an interface system that can be used for controlling a plurality of mass spectrometers.